


The Real Thing

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric eavesdrops on a conversation between the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

“Now that right there is a thing of beauty,” Jensen remarks as Kripke comes up to ask the boys back to set. He stops in his tracks when the words come out. They’re sitting in their director’s chairs with their backs facing him, Jensen leaning over Jared’s lap with a genuinely awed expression on his face.

“You think?” Jared asks hesitantly, his hands out of Eric’s view holding…whatever it is.

“Jesus…” is the soft, reverent answer.

“Not too much?”

“Jay, man, that can never be too much.”

“Not too big?”

Jensen raises his head for a second to look into Jared’s eyes. “Beauties like that can never be too big. And I do mean never.” His head drops back down to the miracle in Jared’s lap. “Besides, we’re from Texas. Bigger is always better.”

“I can buy you one if you want,” Jared tells him eagerly. Eric’s bottom jaw unhinges at the idea.

“Nah. Wouldn’t be the same. I’d want the real thing and yours is the real thing.” Jensen sounds disappointed, though he can tell Jensen’s smiling when he lays a reassuring palm on Jared’s shoulder.

“Well, hell, Jen, you can have it if you want it bad enough.” Jared’s generosity is evident in his tone, making Eric’s eyes grow cartoonishly large.

“Dude, it’s yours!”

“Hence the reason I’m offering it to you.” At this point he’s wondering exactly how close his series stars are.

“Jared Padalecki, you are all kinds of freaky.” Jensen grins when Jared winks.

“_I’m_ freaky? You can’t keep your eyes off it.” Jared chuckles, amused and confident now that Jensen has given his approval.

Jensen shrugs, not denying it. “Can I touch it?” Leans in to get a closer view. Eric finds his fingers against his lips, shocked silent.

“Dude, you need to ask?” Eric sees a finger move out of range, then Jensen sucks in a breath.

“It’s so awesome…” Jared angles his head closer to Jensen’s. “Dayum!” he murmurs.

“Believe me, I know.” It’s not until Jensen starts stroking…it…that Eric regains the use of his legs and leaves before the boys can notice him, all the while wondering if the young men playing brothers on his hit show will put him out of a job by discovering their hidden gay love for each other.

“It’s a mighty fine belt buckle,” Jensen admits in jealous admiration as his fingers trace the indecipherable, intricate design.

“Thanks, Jen. I just saw it and thought, ‘Whoa.’ Had to buy it.” He knows he’s more pleased than he should be that Jensen likes it as much as he does but he’s unable to help himself. “We can share it, okay?”

“You sure?”

“Sure I’m sure.” Jared nods sincerely.

“Thanks, Jay. I’d like that.”

When they finally come back to set after their break they’re so busy smiling at each other that they don’t see Eric Kripke’s smug smirk.


End file.
